Ars Amatoria 2: Kat and Doggie
by Miss-Nami-Shiawase
Summary: The second part of the Ars Amatoria challenge, featuring all new relationship dynamics! A million thank you's to my loyal reviewers of Ars 1 and to any new reviewers interested in my work! Please, enjoy the romantic stylings of the cutest couple of SPD: Kat/Cruger!
1. Another Step

_Another Step_

"Come on, baby, come on," Kat smiles at her daughter.

Siria Cruger stares at her mother with large, green eyes. The youngling smiles and grabs at the air. "Ma!"

"Yes, honey, come to Mommy," Kat encourages her young one. Siria sits there, amusing herself for a few more minutes, though. "I know you can do it, baby girl."

"Mama!" Siria cries, this time a little distressed by the lack of her mother's heartbeat by her ears.

"Oh, come here, little one," Kat goes to her baby daughter and scoops her up. Holding the young one in her arms she feels her very core warm with pure love. The darling cub in her grasp gurgles enthusiastically, swatting at the curls Kat has let grow out to sit below her clavicle. "There, there, my darling, Mommy's here."

"Mama!" Siria giggles at her beautiful mother in glee. "Dada?"

"Daddy will be home soon, love," Kat gives her daughter a kiss on the temple.

"Daddy is home now," Cruger chuckles deeply. He loves being a "daddy", and especially loves calling his mate "mommy" in front of his youngling. "Hello, lovely one."

"You mean me, or her?" Kat smiles widely at her husband.

"Both of you, of course," Doggie lays a sweet kiss on his wife's lips before peering down at his baby daughter. She lays her humanoid hands on his large nose, laughing at the wet feeling. He laughs also. "Hello, explorative one. How is my Siria today?"

"Dada!" the child cheers at the recognition of her father's form.

"Yes, baby, dada is here," he takes his child from her mother's arms and holds her as if she would break if he breathed too loudly. "Precious angel of Sirius and Felia, you are."

Kat's heart melts at how Doggie handles their little one. She has never seen him so full of tender love; everything about him just melted when he first glimpsed his newborn. "She's just like you, you know. She refused to let go of my hair until I gave her stew meat instead of fish."

"So, she has good taste," he teases his wife.

"She's stubborn," Kat corrects him as he sets his daughter on the floor. They sit with her and Kat leans on Doggie's shoulder. "I can't believe I get to be her mother."

"It is I who should be in awe of how I have either of you," Doggie says not as seriously as he might have before Siria's birth. Having a precious daughter has brought out a lightness in him Kat can never get enough of. "Isn't that right, Princess?"

"Dada!" Siria throws herself at her father and ends up taking a step in the process.

"Doggie," Kat breathes, hand flailing. "Did—did she just—"

"Come on, do it again, little Princess," Doggie brings his muzzle from his daughters grip and watches her walk straight into his arms, grabbing his coat. As she amuses herself with the buttons he looks at his wife, who is wide eyed. "Kat, our daughter just took her first steps."

Kat just cries in happiness, holding her hands in front of her smile. "She did; oh, my baby."

Doggie also smiles in joy as Kat takes her daughter into her arms, going on vibrantly about their little genius, walking like a big girl. Motherhood is a good look for Katherine, and it does him good to see her flourishing and enjoying life, day to day. She loves being a mother so, and he loves seeing her filled with the natural, maternal love. "Amazing—she is your daughter."

"She's a daddy's girl, that's what she is," Kat smiles, hugging Siria and gazing at Doggie.

"Then I have two girls to love more than anything," he kisses his wife and daughter.


	2. Chance

_Chance_

There was a one in a million chance, and it happened.

Kat lays on an operating table, now. Her lung, liver, diaphragm and one kidney are under repair by Felix and the best team of surgeons available. She had lost a lot of blood by the time they got there. When Doggie last saw her they were unable to awaken her with the defib so they were shooting adrenaline straight into her heart.

Now, he sits, waiting. He has already paced in his office, punched a dent in the chrome wall of his quarters and bitten an orange head's arm clean off. B–Squad sits with him, but he imagines Kat is much calmer when their roles are reversed. Thinking of Kat, and her current condition, brings up a swirl of painful emotions again. It should be him in there.

Since he was with B–Squad in the megazord, Cat ranger had been sent out to clean up a minimal mess downtown. It turned out to be a trap, though, and she was ambushed by a legion of krybots and orange heads. She disposed of them easily enough, but when she pounced at an orange head, Cruger showed up, distracting her. The orange head managed to get its claws through her suit's micromesh just enough to injure her. It had torn open her right lung, pierced her right kidney, torn her diaphragm and skimmed her liver.

I did this, he had thought in that painfully slow moment. He watched, horrified as her body went rigid and fell off the orange head's bloody claws. In a second he had its arm in his jaws and crushed it like a soda can. Turning, he managed to get her helmet off. She smiled at him for just a second before coughing up blood.

Everything is a blur. He can't stop thinking of the desperation that clung to him as he felt Kat's body go limp in his arms. He remembers calling for help; he remembers Felix compressing her chest as blood continued to leak from the corners of her lips where her fangs poked out. Now, he sits. It's all he can do, really. He thinks it has possibly been seven hours since she went in.

This isn't right, he thinks. It should be him in there, fighting to be alive. Usually she's the one waiting for him to make it, which isn't necessarily fair to her, but he's in more danger than her on a daily basis. He can't blame her, or the Cat morpher, but he can blame himself all he likes. He keeps looking at the distraught B–Squad, thinking that Kat should be here with them, with her calming presence. He's conditioned, and cold, and refuses to feel anything, because if he does, he will break under the possibility of life without her by his side.

"She'll be okay, right? I mean, it's Kat, she's tough," Z mutters somewhat to herself. Kat went into the OR almost eight hours ago, and Felix promised they'd have news by now.

"It's Kat, this place...it wouldn't be the same without her," Jack mutters darkly.

"Kat will be fine," Sky says firmly, though there's a shaking in his voice he can't hide. He's as scared as the rest of them that she won't make it. "There isn't another option in this."

"She'll be okay," Bridge nods, though his watery eyes don't agree as readily.

"She has to be," Syd whispers, placing her head back against her knees.

Felix had told them that the surgery had a low chance of success.

There was a one in a million chance, but it's happening: Kat is dying.

"Rangers, Commander," Felix rushes in, covered in blood. He notices their horrified expressions: "There was a lot of blood in her vascular system, but she's going to make it."

Doggie doesn't register his rangers all but collapsing from relief. The next thing he realizes is happening is him, sitting, holding Kat's fragile, pale hand. She'll be asleep, healing, for several hours. He can wait, for her. "I guess I get a second chance to tell you that I love you."


	3. Change

_Change_

"I'm not so sure about this, sir," Kat had frowned as new Commander Doggie Cruger surveyed their new cadets. The academy had just opened, and while it was her idea to open it to the average human masses (if nothing else for the volume of bodies) they looked...average to her.

"Trust me, Kat," he had said, eyes forward and critical.

"I do," she muttered; that much hadn't changed.

"I'm not sure about this, Commander," Kat had frowned as he dismissed the newly selected B–Squad, including the thieves, Z and Jack. She knew who they were as much as he did but it was still a factor for which she hadn't accounted for entirely. Things would be different, and Syd, Sky and Bridge would have to adjust to that first hand.

"Trust me?" he had asked her stiffly.

"Of course," she sighed, almost put off that he would have to ask; that hadn't changed.

"Are you sure, Doggie?" she had asked when he told her to keep the Cat ranger morpher.

"I'd feel better knowing you had it," he sufficed to say in his worry for her. This was quite a surprise but he was willing to take the change if it meant she was safer. "I trust you."

"Good," she smiled; that hadn't changed.

"Doggie, no," Kat had pleaded tearfully, hearing of Cruger's plan for Omni.

"Trust me, Katherine," he had said it so tenderly that she nodded, heart crying out.

"Always," she nodded and did as he asked; that hadn't changed.

"Are you sure?" she had asked him when he said that he was making Sky red ranger.

"Trust me?" he asked her with a smile.

"Of course, and Sky, I'm just asking," she shrugged; things hadn't changed much.

Jack left, though, and Sky became the red ranger. Bridge became blue, though she had no doubt he'd become red as soon as Sky became a Lieutenant Commander (a rank she had held in honorary as Cruger's second–hand). Syd reclaimed her ususal color but had become the top trainer for new cadets, surprising many, showing off the valiance that had been developing in her for years. Z, between checking on Jack and SPD, had also become a renowned delegate to other forces across the galaxy. Similarly, she took on the color of black ranger, to honor her father. Eventually a new yellow and green ranger were found, as promising cadets from squads D and C, respectively. Although Cruger and Sky became occupied as commanders, Cruger remained as Shadow ranger artillery, as well as the Cat ranger, on command of Sky, who remained on base.

"I guess some things do change," Kat muses to the Sirian to her left.

"Indeed, some do change," Cruger answers, though her cryptic musing is still confusing.

"I mean, Jack is in charge of a major charity organization, with Ally. Z is a top diplomat and our first female black ranger in archive. Syd has become an outstanding trainer and she would be leader of C–Squad by now if she hadn't refused to leave B–Squad. Bridge is a great red ranger, and excellent mentor to the new rangers on the team. Sky is an excellent Lieutenant Commander—not that I'm surprised; he learned from the best." Kat smiles at him, now, and places her fleshy hand over his scaly paw. "You, though...you're the same. You haven't changed."

"Neither have you," he smiles at her. Their gaze is deep, and meaningful. He doesn't ask if she trusts him because, really, he has always known the answer and the question seems silly. "I guess some things really don't change...some do, though, and that's good too."

"Yes, it is," she agrees as she steals a kiss from her husband of almost a year. She guides his paw to the small bulge of her torso. "This will be a big change."


	4. Competition

_Competition_

"I'm Kat's favorite," Bridge brags smugly. "Boom and I might be a close tie, but between the five of us, it's totally me!"

"Oh, please, if Kat had any favorite, I think it would be me. I mean, that time I took her shopping totally bonded us!" Syd chirps, playing with her blond curls.

"Right, like you have anything in common with Kat," Z rolls her eyes at the laughable concept. "I'm totally DC and Kat's favorite."

"Oh, get over yourself, Z," Jack nudges his sister in the ribs. "I think there's no contest here, obviously I'm the favorite."

"You guys are being immature," Sky scolds, like the older brother of the group. In a lighter moment of his, he then smiles, "though if they do have favorites it would be me."

"Oh, come on," Bridge shakes his head at his roommate, mouth full of toast.

"I'm Kat's favorite," Z argues to Bridge's right, swatting his waggly fingers.

"No, me," Syd protests to Z's right.

"It's always the quiet ones," Jack argues with his feet up, to Syd's right.

"Then that would be me," Sky slaps Jack's feet of the table to his left.

"What are you guys arguing about?" Kat looks amused at her rangers.

"Who's your favorite?" Jack asks eagerly, twisting around in his seat.

"You might think that's Doggie, my friend of a good half–a–century or so—" she shrugs with a smile.

"Oh, that's not fair, I mean, excluding him," Z waves off.

"Well, I've worked with Boom for years," Kat muses, now just plain having fun at her rangers' distress.

"Out of the five of us!" Syd clarifies tiredly.

"Well, I can't pick from you guys. I love you all equally," she smiles at them fondly.

"Oh, come on, Kat, just pick a favorite," Bridge rolls his buttery fingers.

"That might be my baby daughter," Kat smiles as Doggie comes in, holding their infantile child in the crook of his left arm. Siria catches the eyes of her mother and giggles in joy. "Yes, hello, baby girl, come to Mommy."

B–Squad melts as the stoic Commander Cruger hands off the beautiful baby girl to Kat. Katherine looks at her daughter with adoration they've never seen in their lifetimes. The little one looks at her mother brightly, laughing at the beautiful brown curls that drift past her face. She grabs onto the ends but Kat gently takes them away, cooing and offering her finger instead. Little Siria has tiny, baby claws, prominent like Cruger's and retractable like Kat's.

"Okay, she's my favorite too," Z smiles down at the bundle of joy.

The rest of them agree with misty eyes and gentle smiles.

Bridge, who took to wearing one glove during Kat's pregnancy – so he could read the baby's aura as checkups – touches Siria's cheek. He's overwhelmed with the simply happy aura of the kind of joy only a baby could feel. He also feels Kat's aura, purely love for her daughter, her B–Squad kids and her husband. He feels Cruger's aura, soaring with love and pride. "No contest, little thing, you're everyone's favorite already."

"Even Birdy's," Cruger chuckles deeply, remembering the uncharacteristic cooing of Fowler when he met little Siria. The overstuffed pelican had even bought her a toy pelican!

"Just wait, her first word will be SPD," Kat shakes her head fondly.


	5. Denial

_Denial_

"It's not true!" Siria pleads, looking up at her parents with teary eyes.

"Baby, we're just trying to explain to you that we were married to other people before each other," Kat tries to comfort her daughter, who is still distraught. She knew that this talk would be hard. "Would you rather we lie to you about it?"

"No, lying is bad," Siria grumbles, regrettably so.

"Back before your father and I even knew each other, we were married to different people. Then, when Felia and Sirius were destroyed we lost those people to whom we were married. It was after that when we met," Kat says patiently. She and Doggie agreed to try explaining to Siria what their situations had been before SPD.

"It doesn't mean we love each other or you any less," Doggie tries to assure his daughter. As mature as she is for her age, he expected her to have some trouble with it.

"Did you have babies before me?" Siria's eyes are terrified.

"No," Kat answers immediately. "Even if we had, you're our number one girl."

Siria is still upset, even if she doesn't know entirely why she's so unsettled at the news. "Do you still love the other people?"

Doggie and Kat trade looks – somewhere between sympathetic and wistful – before turning back to their daughter. Doggie takes a moment before speaking softly. "Angel, remember when you found out that blue butterfly in the gardens died? Well, we love those people the way you still love that butterfly. You'll never forget it, and you miss it, but that doesn't mean you love any other butterflies any less."

Kat smiles at the wisdom that radiates off her husband's tongue. He has a way of explaining things in the most mystifying ways. It never fails to pacify Siria's curiosities, or astound Kat. "Do you understand, Siria?"

"And you still love each other?" Siria's lip trembles again.

"Of course, honey, of course," Kat reaches out and gathers her daughter into her lap. "Your Daddy and I love each other so much."

"Princess, I have never loved anyone more than you and your mother," Doggie takes his daughter's smooth, humanoid hand and presses the lips of his muzzle to it. "I promise."

"Okay," Siria mumbles, deciding that this alarming news can be properly digested at a later date. On a happier note, she looks up at her parents. "Is it true it's your adversary tomorrow?"

"Anniversary?" Kat raises an eyebrow, impressed by her daughter's speech ability, even if her attempt was ill begotten this time. "Yes, it is, Siri. Who told you that?"

"Aunt Z; she told me that Aunty Syd was gonna buy you guys a present," Siria laughs a little when Kat slumps her chair and her father shakes his head. "She also said that Uncle Jack is going to invite us all to dinner in the city, and Uncle Sky is coming, and Uncle Bridge is gonna bring his own toast!"

Kat looks at Doggie with a quirky smile, at least satisfied that Siria is happy again. "Sounds like our kids."

"Mommy, how come you call them your kids if they're my aunts and uncles?"

"That's for another time, sweetie," Kat slumps further, not ready for another "talk".

"Where do babies come from?"

"That's for way later!"


	6. Guilt

_Guilt_

"Kat, I'm sorry."

Kat looks up, startled and confused by the admission. She has been working with Doggie on the OS for a good hour and a half in complete silence. "What?—what's going on, Doggie, you haven't said anything for hours and now this?"

"If I hadn't have been so stubborn you wouldn't have been involved in today's mess," Cruger keeps his head down, shaking it as he berates himself. "You could have been hurt today—you could have been..."

"Doggie," Kat starts in her rich, beautiful voice. "You saved me today, you have nothing to apologize for. I'm glad you got to use the shadow morpher and I'm glad you got to face Benaag."

Cruger looks down again, feeling guilt for another reason. When he found out Isinia isn't gone, he couldn't help but feel relief. Still, the relief was a double edged sword. While he feels guilty for loving Kat, he also feels guilty for still loving Isinia. He's a good man, he didn't think he would ever love two women at once. In a way, it's one woman and the memory of another, but he doesn't know what to do about it.

"Doggie, there's nothing to feel guilty about," Kat says, quieter now. She has always been able to read him like an open book and today is no exception. Reading his struggle is easy for her, and she doesn't want him torturing himself for still loving his wife. It tortures her, but she can take that.

"Actually," he begins, making a decision. "I think my guilt...is just my mind playing tricks on me. I have no idea if Isinia is still out there or not, but if she is, I can try to find her. If I do, though, I'll have to explain that...I've fallen in love with another woman."

Kat looks startled at this but can't summon the courage to look him in the eyes.

"I've fallen in love with another woman because this woman...is not a memory. This woman stands by me everyday for reasons I can never understand." He shakes his head and grips her hand with his paw. "You have been here for me, Kat, and I've been putting us both through unnecessary grief, and for that, you must forgive me. A part of me may still hold onto the memory of Isinia but I have to accept that she is just that—a memory, for my heart to hold onto. You are just as big a part of it, though, and nothing will change that. I can't promise I'll always know what to do, or that I won't make more mistakes like today, but...I can promise that...I _do_ love you."

"I love you too," she whispers, feeling tears build in her eyes. "You don't have to stop loving, Isinia, Doggie. You'll always love her, just like part of me will always love my husband. We just...we have to find a way to accept that our hearts can't be left in solitude forever. We shouldn't feel guilt for that. We shouldn't feel guilt for...being lonely."

"Thank you, Kat," he lifts her hand to the lips of muzzle, leaving a sweet but cool kiss to it. Guilt still swirls in the back of his mind but it is eased, for the moment.


	7. History

_History_

"In conclusion, history tells us that the Troobians destroyed countless planets in their campaign to rule the galaxy under Lord Omni. The destruction of people's homes, their lives, was an endless travesty until the power rangers of Earth branch SPD were able to stop them. B–Squad cadets, Jack Landors, Sky Tate, Bridge Carson, Elizabeth Delgado, and Sydney Tate, are those brave rangers. There was Sam, the Omega ranger, and Nova ranger, forces from the future. Together, we were able to band together to end the destruction of Earth by the Troobian Empire; thank you."

Kat steps down from the podium of the lecture hall as soon as she finishes speaking. She has been giving these lectures, sometimes press covered, for days. News spread fast enough, but many educational institutes wanted a first hand examination. Thus, who better than the renowned Doctor Katherine Manx? She has been qualitatively giving guest lectures on the SPD portion of the fight against the Troobians all over the country.

"Thank you, Doctor Manx," says the president of Pennsylvania technical school.

"Don't mention it," she mumbles in a flat tone. She's tired, and a bit bored of talking about things, and in every lecture, she has to go over the destruction of her home planet again and again! All she wants to do is go home and relax.

"I was contacted by the board of directors—"

"All guest lectures must be arranged via direct contact with me or High Commander Cruger," she throws over her shoulder, already on her way out. Back in NewTech, she still had the patience to hang around a bit to answer questions. Now, though, they've just become ridiculous, sometimes fangirl–esque questions.

She catches the private car always arranged for her transportation between the various schools and hotels. The ride is fairly brief, but still not quick enough for Kat. She thanks the driver and heads straight up to her room. In less than a minute, her heels are off, as well as her blazer, and her blouse is unbuttoned to show the tank–top underneath. Grabbing a spring water from her mini–fridge – all paid for by the school – she pulls out her morpher. She wanted to leave it at base but Doggie insisted she take it, for easy communication, in case of emergency, and if the students wanted to see its mechanics. "Doggie, come in, it's Kat."

"Kat, how are things going?" asks his great, blue muzzle.

Kat takes a moment to just stare at the warm face of her dear friend. "It's good to see you, Doggie. You have no idea how tired I am."

"I keep telling you, all it takes is one phone call and they'll never bother you again," Doggie leans his snout down. He has already made calls to several schools who were asking for her to join their staff full time, but getting barked at by a High Commander deterred them.

"It's all right, Doggie, I can take it. I just wish they'd take a rest, so I could have some time to relax." Kat runs a hand through her curls and looks at him. "Or, at least you could come with me."

"I wish I could," he shakes his head and shrugs.

"We better be getting a loooong honeymoon after all this," Kat quirks her eyebrow.

"Don't worry, Love, I've made it very clear to Birdy that you need a loooong break after all this," Doggie smiles at his wife. "You'll have to stop flying soon anyway, so don't fear."

"I know, I just want a friggin' break," Kat rubs her not yet bulging abdomen.

"Don't worry, there's only one lecture tomorrow at Arizona State."


	8. Impression

_Impression_

"Doctor Katherine Manx, sir," the young lady shakes the blue paw outstretched to her.

Cruger surveys the new technician critically. She is a Felid, and one of maybe two or three left in the universe. Brilliant, as her record shows, reflecting her multiple degrees, extensive field expertise/experience, top of her classes and entirely credentialed by the Academy. Her eyes are sharp and intelligent, pupils dilating as she combs his form as well. He tries to be professional, but his eyes drop to the rest of her, past her chestnut curls to the slopes and curves of her body. As they reach the tantalizing curve of her hips he takes his paw back to cover up his attraction to her. This is his new employee—he can't be ogling her beauty! "Very impressive, Doctor Manx, I've heard many great things of you."

"Thank you, Commander," she offers a controlled smile and tilts her head out of predominant nature. "I have been hearing of your record as well, and I am honored to meet the hero of Sirius. I am sorry for your planet."

"I am sorry for yours," he returns automatically. The two share a dark gaze for a moment and he knows that she is as damaged from it as he is. "Tell me of this project you proposed."

"High Commander Birdy has not approved it, sir," she answers with a deeply buried stubbornness. He can hear it, though, and nods for her to continue.

"A history of rangers would tell us that select humans known as 'power rangers' have been appearing on Earth for many years. These special homo sapiens have been able to fight enemies such as Lord Zedd at better capacity than any other force. I suggested that we take advantage of the humanoid component and strengthen it in a controlled, experimental paradigm."

"I see, and I understand the potential you see. However, I know Birdy turned you down because he didn't believe the humans could be capable of such things." Doggie turns his critical gaze to the dazzling emerald eyes of the young Miss Manx. She matches his fire and intensity easily. "What makes you believe so strongly in humans, Doctor Manx?"

"We have seen boundless destruction in the world of humans. They are, for the most part, creatures driven by instinct and primal natures, of average intelligence, and by no means incredible. For the most part, that is. It would seem that, once in a while, there are a few that exceed this standard of mediocrity. A handful of humans have demonstrated excellence in strength, intelligence, and most of all, resolve. Although the crumbling of past societies is entirely by fault of humans, so too is the rebuilding of new, better civilizations in their place. No matter how many times humans face hopeless situations, it doesn't seem to stop them. They keep working toward a future—fighting for another chance at tomorrow. I believe this is what makes them ideal candidates for this project. I believe in human beings."

Cruger finds a spark in her eyes, something he has only seen in great warriors and fighters with something precious to protect—to fight for. She is unwavering, her eyes clear, and even if she weren't so highly credible, he would have to admire her simply for her adamance. "All right, Doctor Manx, tell me more."

"I call it Project Delta Morpher," Kat is calm, trying to control her victorious smirk. "My technology allows for a completely calculated and structured function of accessing ranger abilities. The morphers would be exclusive to the rangers, selected through environmental trial."

"The SPD academy...put one on Earth?" it's foreign, but he's willing to believe in her.

"Yes, sir; I believe that the SPD Earth academy could be the key to defeating the Troobian Empire." When Cruger gives her a small smile she feels she has made a good impression.


	9. Let Me Tell You a Story

_Let Me Tell You a Story_

"Once upon a time there was a lonely King. He had lost his queen to the evil Troobian kingdom. The King traveled the galaxy, fighting the Troobians off as best he could. One day, he came across the beautiful Queen of another kingdom. He saved her from the Troobians, but she had already lost her king. Now, the king and queen from different kingdoms were lonely together. They went to a new kingdom, called Earth. They made a group of brave knights and warriors, called Space Patrol Delta, to fight the Troobian kingdom. Sir Sky, Sir Jack and Sir Bridge were some of the best knights they had. Miss Z and Miss Syd were also valiant warriors for SPD. They were the pride and joy of the King and Queen."

"Soon, the Troobian kingdom came to Earth to lay siege to the people there. SPD fought valiantly, but the Troobians were sneaky. One day, though, the Troobians figured out how important the Queen was to the King. So, they took the Queen from the King. He went to find her, though, and he fought for her. The King became the Shadow Knight of SPD. He fought—he fought so hard for his Queen; and he got her back, in the end."

"There was another time when the Queen was taken from the King by the annoying King Birdy of the Supreme Kingdom. The Queen was gone for a day and the King was beside himself. The biggest regret...the King's biggest regret was that he hadn't told the Queen that he loved her, yet. The Queen was tough, though, and she went to fight the Troobians even though the Supreme Kingdom had separated her from the King and her warriors. She became the Cat Warrior, and she fought alongside the King. Together, Cat Warrior and Shadow Knight fought. They fought for the kingdom of Earth, and for each other, and their SPD."

"When the Troobians went too far, and attacked Earth with the great King Omni, the King and the SPD warriors were separated from the Queen again. While she stayed to fight for Earth the King fought King Grumm, who took the King's first queen from him. Shadow Knight defeated Grumm and returned to Earth with the SPD warriors. He found his Queen and promised never to leave her again. He told her loved her, and asked she be his Queen forever."

"And then all of SPD celebrated the marriage of King Doggie and Queen Katherine!" a small, high–pitched voice finishes in joy. "They all lived happily ever after and the SPD of Kingdom Earth fights to protect the people to this very day."

"Yes, it does," Cruger smiles warmly and presses the lips of his muzzle downward against his daughter's temple. "Won't you ever tire of this story?"

"Never," big green eyes stare back at him. Dark hair, soft but straight with curls at the bottom, falls around her face. Blue scales encroach on her peachy skin around her cheeks but recede back down her neck. "I am Princess Siria, daughter of King and Queen Cruger and named after the great fallen Kingdoms of Sirius and Felia!"

"All right, bed time, both of you," Katherine says with a warm smile from the door.

"Mommy," the young one lets out a canine whine.

"Siria, bed," Kat says firmly. Her daughter folds her ears so the fleshy insides are hidden by the blue–scaled outsides. "Your aunts and uncles are visiting tomorrow; you need to rest."

"Yes, Mommy," Siria gets a kiss and nuzzling from her mother, which she returns.

"Good night, my angel," Anubis lays a kiss to his daughter's crown and nuzzles her also.

"She never tires of hearing of her valiant father and aunts and uncles," Kat kisses .

"I never tire of telling her about her magisterial mother," he returns the kiss sweetly. He lays her on their bed and smiles, "the beautiful Queen...Katherine Cruger."


	10. Lost

_Lost_

"YOU LOST HER?!"

Jack and Bridge wince at Z's raging burst. They expected it, though, and it's better than the high pitched, five minute long scream they got from Syd. Bridge shifts nervously; "okay, lost is a very serious word."

"They were playing a video game, let her get up for a glass of milk and she was gone." Syd glares at the two males beside her. "Now they have no idea where she went."

Z doesn't hesitate to punch Jack in the arm as hard as she can. After she does this she hits Bridge upside the head, hard. Afterwards, she takes a long, slow, calming breath. "Okay, we are going to find her, or I will leave you two to tell Kat and Doggie."

All color drains from Bridge's face and Jack looks like he might legitimately throw up from the idea. "No, Z, no, you can't do that to us."

"This is the daughter—the _little girl_ of Doggie Cruger and Kat Manx, I can and will make you do this!—and I will stand by as Kat tears you limb from limb before DC eats your alive!" Z takes her male companions by the ears roughly. "And I will laugh! Come on, Syd."

Trailing behind with her arms crossed angrily, Syd gives the boys individual kicks in their asses for good measure. "I can't believe I left you two nitwits with her—for five minutes no less!"

"Siria, sweetie, where are you?" Z calls down the hall. "Your uncles are idiots!"

"Aunty Syd agrees with Aunt Z," Syd snarks from behind the boys, repeatedly kicks the boys in the asses whenever they begin to lag. "Pick up the pace, this is your fault!"

"Z, she's fine. She's probably watching Boom and Sophie in the lab, or with Sky in Cruger's office." Jack tries to plea with his honorary sister, who still grips his ear tightly. "I swear, we only looked away for a second!"

"That is enough! You're so lucky I can't kill you," Z growls. With a sound of disgust she lets go of their ears. "My arms are tired—Syd?"

Syd kicks them in the asses so hard they fall over.

"Hello, rangers, what's going on here?" Kat asks, seeing Z and Syd angry with Bridge and Jack sprawled awkwardly on the floor. One of Siria's hands is held by Kat while the other holds a small glass of milk.

"Hey, Kat, nothing much," Bridge jumps up and hugs the tiny girl while on his knees. "Hey, Siria, sweetheart, Uncle Bridge missed you!"

"Silly Uncle Bridge, you saw me two minutes ago," the precocious Felid/Sirian giggles.

"Bridge, Jack," Kat's tone holds a dangerous note and they both snap to attention; even though Jack isn't SPD anymore he still has it ingrained into him, plus, Kat's scary. "I believe I left my daughter in your care, correct? Then, can you tell me why I found her on the lap of Lieutenant Commander Tate in my husband's office?"

The two men are ready to cry as Kat glares at them. "We are SO sorry, Kat, we let her get a glass of milk and she was gone."

Kat has mercy on her grown rangers, sparing them a sardonic scrunching of her mouth. "Lucky for you, my little troublemaker is known for that," she looks down at her sheepish daughter, who folds her ears down. "Don't worry about it, just pray that Doggie doesn't know."

"Where are the imbeciles who lost my daughter?!"

"Too late," Z smirks with Syd, knowing very well that Sky is responsible; "run."

In a panic to escape, Bridge pushes Jack, who phases himself through the floor.


	11. Match

_Match_

"Elizabeth, Sydney," Kat frowns at her girls, lying on their beds innocently, "what is the meaning of this?"

"Of what, Kat?" Z smiles innocently.

"Don't even try it, Elizabeth," Kat holds up an offending piece of paper. "This is the result of an online dating questionnaire, filled out in my name."

"It was Z's idea!" Syd crumbles under Kat's scrutinizing gaze. She clutches her dearest stuffed elephant tightly and points her finger at her brunette friend.

"Taddletale," Z curses under her breath.

"Z, this is—"

"Okay, before you say anything, do you realize that I answered the questions totally accurately? Plus, see who it matched you with?" Z points to the paper.

Kat hates to admit that the answers on the sheet are exactly what she would say. Maybe her rangers know her a little too well... When Z points out her match it's just the username from the site: Doggy2025. "What kind of a name is that?"

"Have you checked him out?" Z asks. She _just so happens_ to have Doggy2025's profile up on her private console on her side of the room. "He seems like a pretty good match for you."

"You are in big trouble," Kat frowns at the young brunette, though she looks at the web page anyway. There's no picture, like Z didn't put up for Kat's (FAKE) profile. Profession is listed as SPD and he sounds like a nice enough guy. "What is this about, Z?"

"Maybe you should just give him a chance," Z shrugs, trying not to smile like a maniac.

"Kat, have you found this, yet?" Cruger stomps into the room, claws ticking on the floor. He holds an identical paper in his paw. "It seems our Cadets have decided that there are no longer boundaries within our chain of command."

"We meant well, guys, really. We just wanted to show you that you're not the only ones who think you're perfect for each other. Besides, it was mine and Jack's idea—no one else was in on it," Z casts a wilting glare at Syd's side of the room, where the blond has buried herself from Cruger's gaze under a mountain of stuffed animals. "We know you're still here, Syd."

"I can't hear you!" comes the blonde's muffled voice from behind a plush giraffe.

"Either way, you and Cadet Landors are on probation, starting today, Cadet Delgado. Report to the cafeteria for dish duty at 1800 hours," Cruger barks firmly.

"Yes, sir," Z nods, acknowledging that this is entirely fair.

"Unbelievable," Cruger mutter as he goes out, Kat following behind with a slightly annoyed glance back at Z, who smirks sassily and gestures between Kat and Cruger with an overly–romantic expression. "Can you believe those cadets?"

"I guess if it were anyone behind this, it would be Z and Jack," Kat supplies. As agitating as this was she's not too angry with them. "I'm more worried about how accurate the answers Z put in for me are. They're all spot on."

"Really?—so are mine," he admits grudgingly, "I imagine he had Bridge help him."

Kat nods and the two laps into sightly strained silence. "So...do you think it's right?"

"What?" Cruger turns.

"The site, do you think it's right, y'know...about us?" Kat holds her breath.

"I don't need this nonsense to tell me you're my perfect match, Kat," he mutters. He continues on ahead of her, missing the stunned and elated expression of the Felid behind him.


	12. Moonlight

_Moonlight_

"Kat, what's up with the Commander?" Z gestures lightly to the room in which Cruger has been howling all night.

Kat cringes a little as Doggie lets out another blood–curdling howl. "The Commander, uh, _reacts_...to the full moon in a very particular way. He is Sirian, and once a year – every seven Earth years – Earth's moon is visible in the Sirian sky. This causes a reaction in their more canine sides and they feel the need to, well, howl."

"Seriously; DC's howling at the moon?" Z looks disbelievingly at Kat. They both wince as another loud howl comes from behind the door Kat guards protectively.

"He tries not to but it's in his blood as a physical need. You can't tell him you know of this; he'd never live it down," Kat frowns, brushing her curled bangs from her eyes.

"How do you know of it?" Z asks.

"I've known Doggie for years, there are only so many times a man can stand on his balcony wailing at the moon until someone notices," Kat raises her brows at Z, who nods. "Anyway, it shouldn't last long, but until he stops, people shouldn't even be here. The only reason I called you is because I need a favor."

"Whatever you need, Kat," Z prompts easily.

"Syd has a pair of earmuffs I've seen her wear in the winter. Would you bring them to me, if she doesn't mind? I'm happy to guard Doggie's secret but it's damaging my ears," Kat's face is pinched as another howl comes, making her ears fold right back against her head.

"I'm on it," Z nods and dashes off dutifully.

"Doggie," Kat calls before slipping into his quarters. She steps carefully over to his balcony, where growling is heard. The glint of the moon on his fangs is brilliant against the black sky. "Doggie, how are you feeling?"

"Kat," he growls, fighting himself. "You shouldn't be here."

"Shut up, stubborn, old mutt," she scolds him and comes over to him without a moment's hesitation. "I'm not going anywhere, so howl away."

Cruger lets another howl be torn from his throat almost painfully. As he looks back at Kat, the torture of his instincts relents for a moment. She looks breathtaking in the blueish moonlight, highlighting her beauty like a goddess. "You look stunning, Kat."

"Thank you," she whispers, kissing his cheek. She backs away as another growl rumbles in his throat. He spouts forward in another howl and she smiles. "I'll be outside if you need anything, okay?"

"Thank you, Kat," Cruger struggles to say before he growls bestially again.

Kat slips out and smiles with tilted brows, feeling her friend's pain. They both have biological instincts that, once in a blue moon (pardon the pun), they just can't fight. As she turns she sees Z coming again. "Oh, thank you, Z. Syd didn't mind, did she?"

"She wasn't even there," Z shrugs, though Kat frowns at her for taking them without permission. Z only shrugs again with an unconcerned face. "She takes my candy all the time, so sometimes I borrow her clothes."

Kat just nods and slips the fuzzy pink pieces over her pointed ears. They're quite becoming, actually. "Thank you, Z, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Night, Kat," Z waves and takes her leave again. Another howl is heard and she ducks her head a bit. "Geez, sound like a freakin' monster, DC... "


	13. One Moment

_One Moment_

"One moment" is a phrase Boom hears periodically throughout his day. It varies, sometimes more standoffish than others, but still controlled. It's almost like a catchphrase in the comic books he likes to read.

"One moment," Kat will say to him while pouring her coffee, or typing, or finishing an experiment. When she does finish she will look up, give him her attention and say, "yes, Boom?"

The first time he heard it was on his first day. He had knocked on the door of the lab and heard it from inside. Still, he stepped through the doors. He felt sheepish, and a little humiliated, being he academy dropout of the year. Everyone whispered around him wherever he went. People knew him as the quitter—people called him that. Few people knew his name at that point.

"Hello, Boom, it's good to meet you," the beautiful woman in the lab had smiled, shaking his hand. She was stunning, and he had all but stammered his way through an awkward 'hi'.

It has been warmly familiar to him ever since. It's Kat's manners at their best, whether she's angry, or tired, or happy, she always says it courteously. He admires that about her—her control of herself, her emotions, what goes on around her. It's cool, and totally...Kat.

When she's annoyed it's usually his fault. Anyone who comes to her while she's cleaning up his messes gets the annoyed "one moment". He feels bad, then, for Kat (cleaning up his mistakes) and the visitor (arriving to an irate Kat). Once, though, he heard it while she was arguing with Commander Cruger. He wanted her to take a weekend off but she insisted that she was busy. Boom made the mistake of knocking on the door and got the annoyed "one moment".

The careful "one moment" usually comes when she's in the middle of working. Most times she's in the middle of an experiment, and needs every bit of attention for it. Her hands are steady and her eyes sharp. If she's not physically working she's typing up reports. Once in a while, it'll come when she's trying to approach the Commander after a particularly hard day.

The normal, happy "one moment" is the most common, with Kat's generally friendly nature. You get it when you catch her in the middle of something, or when you walk into the lab during work hours, or something like that. Boom gets it anywhere around a dozen times a day.

There is a new "one moment" though. This "one moment" is full of breath, between gasps and muffled moans. It's alarming to say the least and Boom shifts uncomfortably. Still, Kat answers the door to her quarters and greets him with a mildly annoyed smile. Despite her frustration she smiles at him and says, "yes, Boom?"

"You, uh, forgot your mug," Boom gestures. Kat's lips are red and have clearly been in use. Her hair is tousled from its usual state of curliness. The shoulder that peeks out from behind the door has her shirt and bra strap sliding off of it. "I'll just, uh, put it in the lounge for you."

"OkaythanksBoombye!" she smiles before the door slides shut again.

Boom walks away from it slowly with the haunted, slow movements of trauma witness. He glances back at the door for a moment in disbelief. However, a loud thud and the shaking of the door, combined with muted moans makes him scurry off in a rush. His mentor is like a sister/mom combined to him, but he also (begrudgingly) acknowledges him that she's a beautiful woman. This attracts plenty of attention from men all over base and he's less than powerless to stop it. The only one who can stop them, usually is Commander—

"Oh, Doggie!" Kat's voice lets out a deep, purring sound of satisfaction.

"Oh, God," Boom smacks his head against the chrome molding of the wall. The only one who can stop the attention to Kat by strange men is the one in there: Commander Cruger.


	14. Perception

_Perception_

There are many different ways to perceive the relationship of Commander Cruger and Doctor Manx. They are colleagues, friends – great friends – and confidantes in the most dire of times. After working together for decades they have an impermeable relationship, no matter what you think.

Some think they're just friends, though said "some" is not an impressive total of people. They see the Commander and his technician as the best and oldest of friends who have worked together for longer than anyone else on base has been alive. It just so happens that most of the people who believe this have a crush on Kat.

Others believe that they have something secret going. Sometimes it's rumored to just be physical, sometimes the story is that they've secretly been dating for years. One story was that they've secretly been married this whole time and that only the rangers really know the truth.

Since the base is a HUGE gossip center, everyone learned at some point or another that Commander Cruger was married once. This gave birth to an entirely new branch of gossip, in which Kat and Cruger were only having one–night–stands and that he continually broke her heart because he still loved his late wife. Those people don't know that Kat was also married, but that the spouses in both cases are deceased.

One day Z gets so tired of guessing blindly that she terrorizes Bridge into finding out for her. He was reluctant, but she held his buttery toast hostage, so he eventually crumbled to her will. When they're all gathered for a briefing, Kat and Cruger turned from them, Bridge reads their auras.

The wavering colors exuded mix together naturally in swirls. Kat's aura is a mellow green kind of glow while Cruger's is a hard, icy cobalt shade. Still, they mix together. Kat's aura sweeps around Cruger's elegantly and mellows it, calming the flame–like edges into a soft mist. Similarly, Cruger's bright aura brings a vivacity to Kat's softer, fainter one. They mix in harmony.

"So?" Z asks as she leans into him.

"They're just...together," Bridge is in awe. He has never read auras so at peace with each other. It calms him, in both the sense of his abilities and his general soul. His mind doesn't recoil at the thoughts that sometimes get mixed into the auras he reads. They bring warmth to him and he sighs in pleasure. Flashes of pleasant memories flash by his mind's eye, most too quick for him to register on a conscious level. One lingers, though. It's sunny...Kat...and Cruger...sunny...smiling... "They're...in love."

"Yeah, but are they dating, married," Z asks for elaboration, rolling her hand in motion.

"No, nothing, they're just together, in love," Bridge smiles at her, absorbing some of their happiness by aura. Slipping back on his glove he blinks a few times. He adjusts himself, though he's still happy. "It's as simple as just...existing in perfectly pleasant balance."

Z glances at the two, who share a small, secretive smile. She can't understand it entirely, she has never found this kind of coexistence in its purest essence. Seeing the two she can take it as it is and smile. "Okay, I'll buy that. You can have your buttery toast back."

Bridge just grins and waggles his fingers at her.


	15. Simplicity

_Simplicity_

"Kat, you cannot be serious!" Syd looks at the brunette woman sternly. She trusts Kat on many manners, including that of her own life, but this cannot be tolerated. "You need to do more for your wedding than go to a courthouse! You need a proper ceremony!"

"Syd, Doggie and I enjoy the simplicity of it, and you guys would be there, and that's really all we need," Kat tilts her brows at the frustrated young blond.

"I'm actually with Syd, on this, I think you should do more. It doesn't have to be pink–princess huge, but still, something," Z shrugs, ignoring the pout of the "pink princess" to her right. "I mean, come on, you must want to do _something_ for your wedding."

Kat looks back up at her girls tenderly. "I didn't even think I'd ever be married again. Just being Doggie's wife is all I could ever ask for."

Z's eyes moisten at the sentiment while Syd is already a sniveling mess beside her. After whispering for Syd to suck it up she clears her throat. "What about something small, out back, under that tree DC likes?"

Kat seems to consider it. "I guess that would be fine but we still need an officiant."

"Sky can do it," Syd volunteers, causing the other two to look at her in askance. "He's fully ordained, on top of anything else boring he could possibly be."

"Why?" Z squints.

"I might have made him get ordained online when we were kids so he could marry my stuffed animals," Syd puts forward casually, trying not to linger on it. "Anyway, he could do it."

"Fine, but I only want family there, that means B–Squad and Boom only," Kat points.

"Yes!" Syd hugs Kat tightly. "I have everything planned out!"

"And I'll be there to dial it all down from fifteen to a two," Z assures Kat, once again ignoring Syd's pout. "We're your bridesmaids, Kat, we're supposed to do all this anyway."

Syd really did a wonderful job. It's before dusk, while the sun is still bright but not too hot. In the back, below the tree for which Cruger has an inexplicable fondness, stand the B–Squad and Cruger. There is a simple white stream of silk draped over a low hanging branch to create an altar, marked by single potted white lilies on either side.

"Congratulations, sir," Jack nods to the Commander, who has never looked so happy to be in a dress uniform. Bridge extends the sentiment, fiddling with his bow–tie.

RIC, sitting calmly to the side, feels a timer go off, and starts playing the bridal march.

Out steps Kat, looking positively breathtaking in her simple, white dress, billowing around her knees. Rather than a veil, a flower crown, clearly fashioned from the base's gardens, sits in her hair. Syd has straightened it for the occasion, leaving it light and bouncy around her face.

"Take care of her," Boom nods to Cruger with a smile, handing off his mentor.

"Apparently, I'm not allowed to be too formal with this," Sky frowns at Syd, who nods, "so, I'll keep things simple. I think we can all agree that of any love we've witnessed in our lives, none have been as pure, or as meant to be as the love you share. You take each other?"

"I do," Kat touches the ring that has sat around her mate's neck for weeks.

"I do," Doggie returns the gesture, lovingly.

"Well, I am very happy to pronounce you husband and wife; you may now kiss the bride," Sky smiles, feeling a genuine easement in marrying two of his best friends.

"Simple," Kat whispers as she leans into her husband.

"Congratulations, Mrs. Katherine Cruger," Doggie returns against his wife's lips.


	16. The Call

_The Call_

"Kat," Sky's voice is heavy.

Kat feels her heart stop at the sound of his voice. "Sky, what's wrong?"

"It's Commander Cruger," he continues, voice still choked.

"Sky, what's happened?" she demands, close to breaking down in tears.

"He took a blow for us and now we can't wake him up. We demorphed him and everything but he's not waking up. We're two minutes out in the delta runners; tell Dr. Felix—"

"Done!" Kat barely manages to get out before her hand slams down on the console, shutting off the communication. She gets on the medical branch line. "Felix, Doggie's coming in unconscious, fix him, I'll be right down."

"Kat, what's—"

"Do it, Felix!" she yells and slams the console keyboard again. She takes a moment to let a strangled breath escape from the deep of her throat. It's a sickening sound, ripped from her gut and through her heart. Tears drop down her cheeks. She whispers his name and a few prayers before collecting herself: putting herself on autopilot. She walks out of the lab; she turns right and straight to the medical ward.

"Possible cranial fracture—I need an OR prepped and ready! Compress his chest," Felix commands as the Sirian Commander comes in on a stretcher. "Kat, stay back!"

Kat halts in her place before she can register she's running at them. As Doggie goes past her, blackish Sirian blood running down his muzzle, she snaps. Sky is by her side in a second and has to use all his strength to hold her back. His heart breaks for her as she tries to break free, clawing at him. "Doggie!—Doggie, you better come out of this, you stubborn, old dog!"

Sky grimaces as Kat's angry shouts turn to malformed sobs. They're straight from the pit of her gut, literally torn from her just from the force of the pain that hits her. Her wails are filled with anguish and he can only lower her to her knees on the floor. "Kat, sh, he'll be okay."

"I...love...him," Kat manages to gasp through her crying.

"I know, sh," Sky soothes the heartbroken woman. His guilt rages at him but this isn't about him, or his hero complex. "He'll be okay, Kat. He's made it through everything before, he'll make it through this."

The two sit in silence for hours, waiting for Doggie to get out of surgery. B–Squad joined them awhile ago but no one has said anything. This is not a time for words. Sky sits a little closer to Kat than the others, so she can lean on him tiredly. He keeps his broad shoulders as squared as possible for her. He has known her for most of his life and she's like an aunt, or a second mother to him. Still, he feels guilt. Kat doesn't feel anything.

This was the worst call he has ever had to make.

Sky's morpher beeps at his side and he pulls it out automatically, though his responsive "Cadet Tate, SPD" is not as crisp as usual. He smiles, though, and hands it to Kat. "It's for you."

Kat looks at Sky, who has a faint smile. "Felix?"

"He's gonna make it, Kat."

Sky doesn't get to ask as soon as Kat buries her face against his shoulder, crying and laughing. His smile becomes a little brighter and he embraces her with his one arm. "See, Kat, he'd never leave you."

"Thank you, Sky," she whispers, "for calling me, and for giving me this call now."

Sky smiles at Kat as the rest of B–Squad rushes to embrace her.


	17. Triumph

_Triumph_

"SPD!"

"SPD!" the chorus sounds around Commander Cruger, a signal of their solidarity and their triumph over the Troobian empire. They salute dutifully, spurred on by the victory, of SPD and their individual Commander.

Kat flies at the Commander, having been held back by Boom until then. He had grabbed her by the waist when she tried to run at the crash to find Cruger. She all but throws herself at the Sirian, tears in her eyes. "You're a stubborn, old dog, you know that."

"I know," Cruger smiles, placing a paw at her back. "I'm glad you're all right, Kat."

"You're the one who almost," Kat chokes back her tears, forcing herself not to crumble in the moment. "I'm glad you came back safely, Doggie."

"As am I," he nods to her. The rangers crowd around them and the celebration continues. Kat feels the wind blow through her curls and she feels relief for the first time in a while, because he is back by her side.

Eventually the crowd disperses back into the command center for cleanup and the rangers go back to clear up the city. Everyone is in high spirits and even the aftermath of the harrowing battle seems doable. Kat and Cruger, however, remain back for a moment. Cruger still holds his sword, Kat, still with her hand on his chest.

"We did it, Kat," he speaks, breaking the peaceful silence.

"We did," she agrees softly. "Doggie, I know you're hurt."

"It's fine," he finally allows a grimace in her most trusted presence. Her hand is held over a raw spot on his chest, no doubt on purpose.

"It's not, it has torn up your scales. I bet if you morphed I'd find the micromesh torn and the plating cracked," Kat frowns at him as she begins helping him walk back to base. He limps slightly, now that the adrenaline of the moment has gone from his system. "It probably scraped your scales and I bet your ribs are cracked, or at least badly bruised."

"Kat," Cruger begins but she continues rambling on about his potential injuries, helping him along. Her height allows her to support his impressive stature without much trouble. He tries several more times until they reach the medical ward but she's too wrapped up in her own muttering. She ignores Felix blatantly and lays him on a bed. "Katherine!"

"Yes?" she looks at him with concern.

"This was a triumph; today...was a triumph, Kat," Doggie touches Kat's hand with his paw gently. "Take it as the victory it is."

"I am," she frowns at him, pulling up a chair without a second thought.

"I know you, Kat. I know you're trying to think of how you could have done things differently, or done more to help, or save us, but you did so much for us. We just took down the Troobian empire in a minimal loss scenario with only a few injuries. That is a remarkable victory, Katherine, and you were a key part of it. If it weren't for you, the rangers and I wouldn't have had an SPD base to return to. You saved everyone here. That is a victory, my dear," he smiles.

"Doggie," she sighs affectionately, taking his paw in her two, smaller hands. "I'm glad you know me...and I know you. I'm glad you got to face your demons. I'm glad you came back."

"Then consider it a triumph, Kat, and rest," Doggie lays back and lets his eyes close.

Kat considers things a moment but gives in, laying her head by his side on the bed, on her arms. She still grips his paw, but she lets her eyes slide closed as well, in peace—in triumph.


	18. Truth

_Truth_

"Well, hey there, Kat," Jack smiles, leaning against the doorframe of Kat's lab.

"Jack, welcome back!" Kat offers her once–a–ranger a hug. "How have you been?"

"Pretty good, thanks," Jack laughs a bit. He has missed the motherly essence Kat carries with her naturally.

"How's Ally?" Kat raises her brows as she puts her digipad down.

"Good," Jack answers sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head. "We've helped a lot of people, and we're even getting stores in on the charity; they donate new clothes for the publicity, but a donation's a donation, huh?"

"Yes, that's true," Kat smiles warmly at Jack. She is glad to find out that he is doing well, and so happy. It's like seeing one of her kids flourish, and she didn't realize it for a while, but with B–Squad shifting onto larger things, she feels like her nest is emptying. "I'm glad you're happy, Jack, and doing well. I'm proud of you."

Jack blinks as tears sting his eyes. He takes Kat into another warm hug, feeling the whole family vibe. Kat was the closest thing to a mom he (and Z) ever had. "Thanks, Kat, for everything, and for being there for me."

"You're very welcome, sweetie," Kat smiles into his embrace. She has missed her kids. "Have you seen the others yet?"

"Not yet—came here first. Z is still overseas meeting the Sentai, anyway. Sky is with Cruger, at the new preparatory summit for Commanders," Jack notices Kat looking proud but sad. "Syd and Bridge are still here, though."

"Yeah," she smiles at him, though she's still saddened a bit. "I missed seeing you around, Jack—all of you. Just the way of things, though; my kids are growing up."

"Yeah, I guess we are," Jack shrugs. He never thought anyone would describe him as grown up. He remembers something: "I've been wondering, Kat...?"

"Yeah?" she looks at him curiously.

"I've heard, from Z, that, uh..." Jack sneaks closer to the woman who's like his mother and smiles slyly; "that you and Cruger have gotten, let's say, _cozy_."

"What, uh, do you mean?" Kat asks, knowing her slip has betrayed her. Plus, her cheeks are turning a light pink color.

"Come on, Kat," Jack urges, "the truth."

Kat sighs and smiles gently at her past red ranger. "We were just...seeing how it went. We kind of started – I guess dating is the word – after the final battle. We were just waiting for how things were going to go, and then they...worked. So, we, uh, we continued."

"And?" Jack smiles, seeing Kat begin to glow from within. The happiness in her makes him feel pure joy.

"And, we're getting married," Kat says, entirely unable to contain the pure happiness radiating from her core. Jack seems stunned, but happy. "We haven't told anyone yet, but Doggie proposed to me two days ago. We wanted to call everyone together to announce it, at the celebration dinner for the anniversary of the fall of the Troobians."

"Congratulations, Kat, I'm so happy for you," Jack hugs her again and gives her a gentle kiss on the cheek. "So, the old dog's been good to you?"

"Yes, Jack, he has been the very best," Kat assures the suddenly protective young man and ghosts her hand over his face affectionately. "That...is the truth."


	19. What If

_What if?_

Kat stares at the exceedingly handsome man standing just in front of her in line. She has gone to Bridge's café everyday for years and has never seen him here before. Not that she's complaining; in the few moments she saw his face, it's easily said that he is the single most handsome man she has ever seen.

"Plain black coffee, large, please," the man says in a deep, rumbling voice.

"Comin' right up, Mister Cruger," Bridge says happily behind the counter.

"Cruger," Kat mutters to herself, finding the name fittingly sexy. However, the man turns to her. She realizes she said his name out loud and immediately shrinks back, wondering how she could have made this of all stupid mistakes. She expects him to just turn back around, or accuse her of stalking him.

He smiles: "Hello, Miss—Anubis Cruger, it's nice to meet you."

"Katherine Manx," Kat offers her hand, stunned at his devastating handsomeness. His smile is subtle, but brings him into a whole new light. His tan skin brings out his strikingly cobalt eyes. A small patch of hair sits below his lip while traces of scruff dust his fine jaw bone. His ears are slightly pointed – wow, just like hers – and the black hair on his head is swept back. The blue button down he wears is rolled up to the elbows, showing his muscled physique. She reminds herself that she's staring again and forces words from her mouth. "It's nice to meet you; Anubis, that's a fascinating name."

"Thank you, my family has Egyptian heritage," he smiles at the brunette beauty. Turning for his coffee he nods, "thank you, Bridge."

"No prob, sir!" Bridge waves. "Doctor Manx, your regular's all ready for you."

"Thank you, Bridge," she smiles at him. He's a good kid, and she actually helped him through her physics class at NewTech University. "Good work on that midterm, by the way."

"Thanks, Kat!" he waves as a new customer comes up.

"Doctor Manx, the physics genius as NTU?" Anubis asks he bewitching woman by his side, guiding them both to a close table. She even sits with an entrancing grace. When he first noticed her getting in line behind him he did a quick look over his shoulder, only to do an obvious double–take. She might be the most beautiful woman he has ever seen.

"Genius is a strong term," Kat smiles modestly, "they're a dramatic bunch, just because you develop a cold fusion reactor." Kat rolls her eyes a little before remembering her friend Syd's advice: don't be too nerdy. "I'm sorry, this is really not a pertinent factor. What do you do?"

"No, I'm a big fan of yours, I minored in the physical sciences, and I know that you are just as ingenious as they say you are," Anubis takes a sip of his coffee and watches her do the same. She is pale, like an angel, contrasted by glossy chestnut curls. A deep red dress shows off her tall, lithe figure in a most flattering way. It's her eyes that rip the breath from him, though: a glittering, shimmering, dazzling shade of green that stabs at him. They seem aglow, breathtaking. "I'm starting at NTU tomorrow, actually, I'm the new professor of military history."

"That's amazing," Kat laughs and beams a little too widely in her own opinion. She has to work with this torturously good looking man, she doesn't want to scare him.

A beeper on his hip goes off and he looks at her with a frown. "I have to go, I'm sorry. I suppose I'll see you tomorrow, though."

"I suppose so," Kat decides to take the plunge and pulls out her card. "If this isn't too forward, would you like to, um, maybe...do this again, sometime?"

Anubis takes the card smoothly, handling it with care, and kisses the back of her hand. "I would be all too happy to, Katherine."

"Call me Kat," she breathes out in automatic reaction, mind numb and fuzzy. She can feel her cheeks turning red at the gesture.

"I look forward to seeing you regularly, Kat," Anubis nods as he takes his leave, leaving enough for both their coffees and a generous tip for Bridge.

Kat sits there for a few more minutes, stunned that she actually made a date with the mysterious, attractive and sweet Anubis Cruger. Her cell phone buzzes, snapping her out of her daze. It's embarrassing, she thinks, how fast she looks to see who it is. The text sender reads "CRUGERA" and her heart leaps.

_Dear Kat,_

_I look forward to seeing you again, let's say for dinner, this time. Wear something fancy, not that you need extravagant clothes to look beautiful. We'll talk more tomorrow at work. _

_Anubis_

_PS: You are absolutely adorable when you blush._


	20. Wish

_Wish_

"Chocolate's bad for you," Kat points out smugly to her husband.

"That's a myth," he replies, savoring the rich, chocolate cake on his tongue. "Mm, you do it every time, Kat."

"Thanks," Kat sits next to Doggie at the table as he slides her a piece and a fork automatically. During her pregnancy, she had taken to taking whatever he was eating as her own, and never really dropped the habit. "So, Siria told me her birthday wish."

"I thought she couldn't tell or it wouldn't come true," Doggie frowns.

"Her party's over, therefore, her birthday," Kat tilts her eyebrows. "Anyway, she wished she had a little sister to play tea parties with, or a little brother, to play power rangers with."

Doggie aspirates the small, plastic fork easily down his muzzle and gullet. "Oh, damn, that's going to melt; my breath will smell like plastic... Now, what's this?"

"Siria wants a younger sibling," Kat murmurs, eating the cake casually. She's exhausted from the commotion of her daughter's birthday party. There were no other kids, but still; Siria asked for a small party, with just family. Bridge, Sky, Syd and Z came, as well as Jack and Boom. "I'm too old to be doing this."

"You're not old, Kat," Doggie scolds his wife lightly. He looks at her, fork in her mouth, expression contemplative. Her natural waves hang loosely and flow down below her collar bone. He's glad she agreed to keep it long. "You are as beautiful as the day we met."

"You're one smooth talker, Doggie Cruger," Kat blushes at his sincerity. Sometimes it strikes her that this is odd for them, as best friends. However, it's so natural as mates—husband and wife, that it just makes sense. "What would you think, about having another?"

"Hm, well, we said that if it happened, it happened," Doggie pauses, putting a paw to his chin. They had talked about it, since Siria was a medical marvel in her own right; more would be a risk to Kat, since the mixing of genes is unpredictable and the birthing is dangerous. However, Kat was more than open to having more and he could imagine it. "What do you think?"

"I think it could be nice." Kat offers lightly. "We can manage one more; it'll be easy."

Doggie regards his wife carefully. Katherine Cruger is a master of words and never says anything without proper thought behind it. She didn't say it would be, but it will be. "It will be?"

Kat looks at Doggie, both knowing that he knows what she means. "It will."

Leaning over, Doggie kisses his wife's tender lips and then presses his ear to her flat stomach. "Another little one...is it a boy or a girl?"

"We can't know," Kat smiles a little, "but I think it might be a boy this time."

"I see," Doggie chuckles. "Well, you were right about Siria being a girl. Will our boy be more Felid, like Siria, or more Sirian?"

"I imagine more Sirian, but probably without the muzzle. Maybe more fang than Siria," Kat says distantly, running her fingers through his fur. "What would we name him?"

"Felus?" Considering Siria's name is a combination of their home planets, it would only make sense, to him; "or Alexander?"

Kat smiles at him tenderly, "I love you, you sweet, old, dog. What about Felus Alexander? That has a nice ring to it—Felus Alexander Cruger."

"A wonderful name for our son," Doggie smiles against Kat's warmth.

Kat sits, toying with her husband's fur. A long time ago she wished for this—Doggie, a family, happiness. She has a family; she smiles, considering that her wish has come true.


End file.
